


Lo que sea que tú me pidas

by Nimirie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug no destruye Erebor y se queda con su tesoro, en lugar de eso ha llegado con un acuerdo con los enanos quienes le proporcionan cada vez más riquezas a cambio de su lealtad. <br/>Thranduil ve su reino amenazado por el fuego de Smaug, por eso está en Erebor buscando un pacto con los enanos que le asegure su supervivencia. Es durante una visita a Erebor que el Rey del Bosque Verde (Eryn Galen), conoce a Thorin, Príncipe de Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que sea que tú me pidas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Se suponía que ambos orgullosos reyes, pese a ser aliados, se odian y se encuentran odiosos. El chiste es que acabé creando un AU un poco diferente.  
> Espero que no sea horrible para quien lo pidió.  
> Además de todo me falta el lemon, pero estará en la segunda parte, espero puedan esperarme un poquito.
> 
> Para: Alexandra Serafin.  
> ¡¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!!

Entró a las habitaciones que le había sido asignadas, iba seguido por su comitiva, esos veinte elfos que no lo dejaban solo ni por un segundo, pese a eso, tomó lo primero que se cruzó frente a él y lo aventó contra la pared más cercana. Había sido una muy hermosa jarra de cristal cortado, terminó siendo añicos en el piso.

No dijo una sola palabra, sólo se derrumbó en la silla que habían traído expresamente para él desde su bosque, una que pudiera usar sin parecer que le sobraban todas las piernas. Estaba en un debate interno, aquellos que lo conocían sabían distinguir ese estado de una contemplativo, por lo que se quedaron callados y trataron de pasar desapercibidos, en espera de que les fuera solicitado algo.

El Rey Thranduil consideraba sus opciones. No tenía muchas era la verdad, por eso había terminado acudiendo en persona a la Montaña, para ver si podía hacer entrar en razón al par de enanos envejecidos que ahora se proclamaban reyes. El rey Thrór gobernaba más por presencia que otra cosa, su hijo Thráin era quién tomaba todas las decisiones, por lo mismo, era consenso popular de que ambos eran los Reyes Bajo la Montaña.

Por su parte, poco le importaba ese tipo de consideraciones, sin embargo, lidiar con enanos tan cabeza dura era complicado. Pero no tenía remedio. Al principio, más de cien años atrás, les bastó con conservar su reino y afianzarlo sobre el resto, no había nada más enorme, magnífico y rico que el Reino de Erebor. Eso nadie vendría a discutirlo, sin embargo, la codicia había logrado que tras ese tiempo desearan imponerse sobre otros razas.

Aquí es dónde entraban ellos, su familia, sus elfos, su bosque.

Los estúpidos enanos se habían tomado la libertad de amenazarlos, pedían de su parte todas las riquezas, joyas, armas de hermosa elaboración, todo lo que pudieran entregarles. Thranduil accedió, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Pero tras el paso de los años se habían ido quedando sin nada, ahora tenía árboles, bellotas y arañas, cosas sin valor por supuesto que no complacían a sus vecinos.

Así que habían hecho volar a Smaug, un antiguo dragón que tras vivir mucho más tiempo que el resto de su especie, se había dado cuenta de que lo que más disfrutaba era atormentar a los seres vivos. Vivía dentro de la inmensa cámara del tesoro de Erebor, cubierto de toneladas de monedas de oro, joyas y piedras preciosas, pero cuando los Reyes Bajo la Montaña lo llamaban, salía majestuoso listo para alimentarse y crear el terror.

Ese día se había cebado con las ovejas de la Ciudad del Lago y había incendiado un cuarto de bosque. Lo había visto de frente, maldito dragón, malditos enanos, sabía que en sus negros corazones adoraban ver a los demás caer en desesperación, verlos rogar de rodillas que no mandaran al dragón a sus hogares.

Thranduil había estado pensando, por eso acudió a la Montaña, creía que podría hablar con el dragón, colarse a la muy segura cámara del tesoro y ofrecerle algo que Smaug no pudiera conseguir de otra manera. Sabía que todo ellos, de estar vivos, cada uno de los dragones de la Tierra Media habrían dado cualquier cosa por poseer el más gran tesoro que existía, el único silmaril sobreviviente.

Sabía lo que diría, le exigiría que borrara de la faz de la tierra a los enanos de Erebor, seres mezquinos que aterrorizaban a quien pudieran desde casi dos siglos antes. Eran un mancha en la línea de tiempo, para el elfo eran un suspiro, sin embargo, habían probado ser un suspiro doloroso para cualquier que se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Los elfos de su comitiva habían explorado los pasillos, habían tenido ya dos días para hacerlo, creían que tenían bastante idea de dónde estaban las cosas, de qué camino tomar para llegar al dragón. Esperaba que fuera cierto porque no creía tener más que una oportunidad.

Repentinamente la Montaña pareció cobrar vida, cosa que le sorprendió por la hora de la noche, aunque dentro no se podía ver el sol lo enanos tenían establecidos horarios estrictos y este era para descansar. Sin embargo la gente salió a los pasillos y se tocaron las trompetas. Algo sucedía. No se iba a quedar a esperar, seguramente nadie iría a informarlos sobre lo que sucedía, por lo que salió de sus habitaciones seguido como siempre por su comitiva.

Llegó a una especie de mirador que abarcaba toda la entrada principal de la Montaña, las enormes puertas se abrieron y miles de antorchas se encendieron, iluminando el paso de sendos ponys de pelaje oscuro montados por enanos de porte regio. Thranduil no pudo evitar notar al que venía a la cabeza, uno enano de preciosa cabellera negra y larga barba trenzada.

El enano elevó sus ojos a donde él estaba, tal vez notó la intensidad de la mirada del elfo quien no podía despegar sus ojos de la figura majestuosa que había desmotado su pony con gracia y elegancia, dos adjetivos que jamás había usado para describir a alguien de su raza. El enano pareció evaluarlo y después simplemente dejó de prestarle atención, se volteó para ayudar a sus acompañantes.

Fue cuando notó a los otros enanos, uno que se veía como una versión más joven del que había capturado su atención, pero menos impresionante; traía con él a un niño de rubia cabellera que cuando vio que estaba ya en piso corrió para acercarse al pony del que ya descendía una enana joven, de fina barba y enorme vientre. Estaba embarazada, todos a su alrededor parecían querer cuidarla, le daban la mano y se aseguraban que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

“El enano y su familia”, pensó el Rey Thranduil sintiendo que para ser alguien a quien acababa de conocer, la decepción de saberlo con familia era exagerada. Después de todo él tenía una familia, una esposa muerta y un hijo joven. Razón por la cual estaba ahí, planeando comprar la lealtad del dragón para destruir Erebor.

Por la mañana la rutina permaneció inamovible, sin embargo, fue invitado a comer con la familia real por la tarde, después de que conferenciaran sobre la manera más adecuada de que los elfos de Eryn Galen podrían servir a los enanos de Erebor.

Ya no había más riquezas, eso era claro, Thráin había enviado exploradores para comprobarlo, había recorrido de arriba abajo su palacio y él no escondió nada, no tenía nada para esconder. Pero lo que tenía era un ejército, uno muy grande, podría ayudarlo para marchar sobre los otros reinos de los elfos.

Fue esa propuesta la que hizo que Thranduil se decidiera para ofrecer a Smaug el silmaril, último gran tesoro de su raza, nada valía más que él, sólo la vida de los mismos elfos. Jamás se levantaría en armas contra otro elfo, aquello sólo traía muerte y desesperación, nadie sobrevivía, nadie conservaba la vida, significaría la ruina de todos, antes que eso era mejor partir de la Tierra Media.

Cosa que había estado haciendo, por grupos muy pequeños desde años antes había estado evacuando su reino, todavía no era perceptible, pero había sacado a los más jóvenes para alejarlos del peligro. Ahora estaba más allá de la ambición de los reyes enanos y su ansia de poder.

Thranduil pareció aceptar las propuestas de los enanos, decir que si para luego romper los acuerdos, eso no le turbaba en lo más mínimo. Thráin pareció muy complacido, Thrór había dormido durante toda la reunión. Los siguió hasta el comedor, el Rey le pidió que se sentara a su lado, lejos de su comitiva, lo cual no era algo extraño pero le preocupaba la silla vacía que quedó a su derecha.

No habían servido nada de la comida cuando aparecieron los enanos que había visto llegar el día anterior. El exageradamente impresionante enano de larga y ondulada cabellera, el otro más joven, la enana embarazada y el niño de cabello rubio. Sólo el primero se acercó a la mesa principal mientras los otros tomaban asiento en una un poco más alejada. El Rey Thraín lo miró todo el tiempo y sonrió cuando el enano se acercó a su silla, se levantó y lo abrazó.

-Rey Thranduil –dijo por fin dirigiéndose a él después de murmurar palabras en el idioma de los enanos, ese que nadie entiende porque son tan egoístas hasta con su lengua que sólo la conocen ellos- le presentó a mi hijo mayor, Thorin.

Así que era su hijo, el futuro Rey Bajo la Montaña para cuando el par de enanos viejos decidieran por fin desaparecer de la tierra. Se levantó para dejar claro la diferencia de estaturas, era algo que le gustaba, por más ínfulas que se dieran siempre serían enanos y nada más. Pero Thorin era alto, tenía un porte imponente, una presencia fuerte, nada que pudiera ser sobajado por la estatura.

-Los otros son mis hijos menores, Frerin y Dís –añadió como si se viera forzado a hacerlo, como si no tuviera nada que agregar a aquello. Fue el momento que el niño de cabello rubio eligió para venir corriendo y colapsar contra las piernas del Rey.- Y este pequeño es Fili, el más joven de los herederos de Erebor.

El viejo Rey cargó al niño, fue recompensado con una risa alegre que hizo sonreír hasta a Thranduil, ese tipo de risas no se escuchaban frecuentemente dentro de la Montaña, le alegraba que hubiera algo de inocencia en ese lugar. Lo cual le hacía valorar lo que le pediría a Smaug, aunque si uno solo de esos enanos escapara, seguramente buscaría vengarse.

No podía dejar escapar al odio, tendría que aplastarlo por completo.

Estaba tan convencido, no tenía ninguna duda, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Thorin no había dejado de mirarlo y que esa mirada no tenía nada de amistosa o resentida. No, así no era como los enanos lo miraban, no había desconfianza o malicia. Para nada.

Esa mirada estaba cargada de curiosidad y…

¿Lujuria?

Thranduil pasó toda la comida distraído. No escuchó una sola palabra de lo que decía Thráin, aunque claro, no se dirigía a él. No escuchaba la conversación que tenía Thorin, quien estaba sentado a su derecha en esa silla vacía que había quedado a su lado, de todos modos tampoco hablaba con él sino con otro enano de blancas barbas.

Lo que hizo que casi aventara su copa fue el hecho de que sintió una mano subir por su pierna derecha, la mano del enano a su lado, quien seguía hablando sin parecer afectado. Lo estaba tocando, Thorin hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór acariciaba su muslo de una manera que no podía ser confundida, de una manera que le estaba provocando una reacción poco adecuada para la hora de la comida.

Antes de que pudiera penar en algo Thrór, Thráin y el resto de los enanos se levantaron sin mayor ceremonia, sin prestar atención a sus invitados elfos y salieron de la sala entre grandes risas. Thorin los siguió, por supuesto, pero le dedicó una mirada, una fracción de segundo que pasó desapercibida para cualquiera, menos para él.

Thranduil permaneció un momento tratando de descifrar el comportamiento del enano, su mano lo había provocado, su mirada lo intrigaba. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para aquello. Por la tarde fue convocado para firmar el tratado, él estaba ahí, de igual manera que el pequeño de cabello rubio. El rey Thrór parecía querer reafirmar que el elfo se estaba poniendo al servicio de toda su dinastía.

-Hincar la rodilla sería lo adecuado –la voz de Thráin le pareció insolente, estaban en la cámara del trono, había un centenar de enanos mirando, había firmado el tratado que ponía a su disposición el ejército de Eryn Galen y aun así, a pesar del tremendo sacrificio que estaba haciendo, quería humillarlo un poco más. ¿Podía negarse? ¿Qué podrían hacer los enanos? ¿Tirarlo dentro del tesoro de Erebor para que Smaug lo devorara?

¿Qué sería de Legolas?

No era un niño, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba listo para gobernar, para guiar a su pueblo, para alejarlos del peligro. Cerró los ojos para darse un momento, era una costumbre de siempre, era algo que lo hacía verse altivo pero esa no era la intención, sólo quería un segundo para sí mismo antes de hincarse frente a los enanos. Algo inaudito, algo que no pensó tener que llegar a vivir.

Sus piernas se doblaron lentamente, bajando poco a poco. Agachó la cabeza no por otra razón más que por no tener que ver los rostros de los enanos, sabía que sonreían, que adoraban estar presenciando eso. De repente sintió una mano en su brazo, una que le impedía seguir haciendo el movimiento, abrió los ojos y a su lado estaba Thorin.

-Tienes lo que quieres padre  -dijo. Tenía los ojos clavados en su padre y abuelo, los miraba duramente, parecía que desaprobaba lo que sucedía.- Humillar al Rey Thranduil no te beneficiará.

-Tú no tienes voz en esto Thorin –espetó su padre con obvia ira reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí padre? –Cuestionó ya con enojo.- Nos has traído a mis hermanos y a mí sólo para esto, poco te importó que Dìs hiciera el viaje a pocas semanas de dar a luz o que tuviéramos que atravesar agrestes caminos con un niño pequeño como Fili.

-Deben hacer lo que se les ordena –concluyó de repente Thrór, levantándose con cierto trabajo de su trono.- El elfo firmó, no queremos nada más de él.

Salieron de la sala del trono dejando solos a los elfos con Thorin y sus hermanos. Nadie dijo nada, todos parecían incómodos con lo que acababa de suceder. Aquella sería su última noche en el lugar, al día siguiente saldrían oficialmente de Erebor, de no ser porque aun tenía que encontrar al dragón se habría ido en ese mismo instante.

-Gracias –dijo al final rompiendo el silencio.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Se alejaron por caminos distintos. Una vez en sus habitaciones prepararon todo para el día siguiente, Thranduil sentado en su silla acariciaba la joya, el frío silmaril entre sus dedos, su última esperanza. Alguien tocó a la puerta justo cuando el silencio en la Montaña se iba haciendo más profundo, era tiempo de dormir no andar en los pasillos, así que la presencia de quien fuera era inesperada.

-El Príncipe Thorin desea verlo –anunció uno de sus elfos. Se levantó de inmediato, la sorpresa era suprema pero obviamente no la iba a evidenciar.

-Hazlo pasar.

-Lamento molestarlo a esta hora. –Thorin entró como una bocanada de aire fresco, este enano no tenía nada que ver con los que había conocido, ni siquiera con su propio padre o abuelo, sin embargo era orgulloso, se paraba erguido, para nada intimidado por la presencia de los elfos.

-Los elfos no dormimos, su presencia no es ninguna molestia –Se sintió con la necesidad de aclarar, se sentó de nuevo en su silla, cruzó las piernas dramáticamente y se quedó mirando al enano.

-Lo sé, conozco de su pueblo –añadió Thorin como si fuera algo normal, esto no dejo de sorprender a Thranduil, quien estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como un ser extraño por parte de los enanos.

-Vuestro padre no tenía idea de algo tan básico.

-Mi padre no tiene idea de muchas cosas. –Ante un movimiento de mano de Thranduil uno de los elfos le trajo una silla a Thorin, se sentó cómodamente sin miramientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Thorin hijo de Thráin? –La curiosidad era inmensa, no era que le molestara su presencia, de hecho el tenerlo ahí, en sus habitaciones, le causaba una turbación muy placentera. Pese a que, por supuesto, no estaban solos.

-Tengo algo que proponerle. –El enano no parecía dispuesto a darle vueltas al asunto, la curiosidad de Thranduil se multiplicó, estaba prestando atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos y gestos del enano.

-¿A mí? –Thranduil jugó su carta de inocencia, él no era nadie para los enanos, siempre lo menospreciaban, así que solía perpetuar esa creencia.

-Sólo usted puede lograrlo. –Thorin sonrió, parecía que no creía que Thranduil dudara sobre su importancia.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto, no cualquier elfo tiene entre sus pertenencias el último Silmaril.

-¿Cómo…? –Las palabras se atascaron en la boca del elfo. El enano no sabía nada, era imposible, nadie sabía nada, todos estaban perdidos, las tres joyas ahora estaban fueran del alcance de cualquier ser.

-No estaba seguro por supuesto, aunque su turbación me lo ha confirmado. Es algo que se decía entre los montaraces, que el último gran tesoro de esta tierra estaba en sus manos. –El enano sonreía triunfante, la verdad, de no ser por el tema que trataban, hubiera apreciado mucho esa vista.

-¿Qué deseas hacer con él? –Cierta inseguridad se traspasó a sus palabras, Thorin parecía tan seguro en su presencia, tan dueño de la situación.

-Lo mismo que usted, de otra manera no lo habría traído a Erebor.

-No lo tengo conmigo. –Thranduil sentía que caminaba sobre hielo muy fino, el enano tenía todas las de ganar.

-Claro que sí, se ha llevado la mano derecha al pecho, no sería capaz de dejarlo fuera de su vista.

-¿Qué piensas que quiero hacer con él? –Quería escucharlo de su boca, parecía saberlo todo aunque no entendía cómo era que el enano tenía ahora todas las respuestas.

-Entregarlo al dragón a cambio de la destrucción de Erebor. –Thorin se había levantado de la silla para responder, se acercó sin miedo a Thranduil y respondió casi sobre su rostro. El elfo pudo ver entonces lo intensos que eran sus ojos de un color azul perfecto.

-No es mi intención… -el balbuceo no había sido intencional, era que por primera vez en su vida se sentía intimidado.

-Lo es, no tenga tema aceptarlo. Lo entiendo, su pueblo tiene miedo y tiene fuertes razones para sentirse así. Usted ha aceptado a ponerse al servicio de un rey enano a cambio de su vida, a cambio de que el dragón no atacara su hogar.

-Thorin… -de nuevo intentó decir algo, sus palabras se perdieron cuando el enano puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Le propongo algo más.

-¿Algo más? –La mente de Thranduil se logró concentrar en eso, esa propuesta, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser atentamente escuchada.

-Le daré a usted lo que quiera a cambio de que Erebor no sea destruido. Smaug tomará el Silmaril, porque lo hará y se irá a donde ningún ser vivo pueda volver a encontrarlo.

-¿Lo que quiera? –Thranduil se perdió un momento en su imaginación, lo que él quisiera no era algo sencillo, no era algo que se pudiera cumplir fácilmente.

-Lo que sea, lo que me pida. –Thorin parecía seguro ante esto, que sería capaz de complacer la petición de cualquiera, hasta lo que él le pidiera.

-Sin Smaug, Erebor será como cualquier otro reino, no le será posible imponerse por la fuerza ante los demás. –Se vio con la necesidad de aclarar, había muchos que se sentían resentidos antes la férrea postura de los enanos.

-Estamos bien preparados para enfrentar a los demás reinos si fuera necesario, sin embargo, espero poder conciliar acuerdos para evitar futuros conflictos. –Respondió con toda la seguridad de un Rey, lo veía claramente, Thorin gobernaría Erebor a la brevedad, sólo tenía que quitar a Smaug de la ecuación.

-Muy bien. –Dijo y se levantó, poniendo distancia entre ambos más por su propia tranquilidad que por otra cosa, la cercanía del enano no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

-¿Está de acuerdo? –Preguntó por un segundo mostrando duda.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Qué querrá a cambio? –Thorin parecía intrigado pero trató que la pregunta no sonora demasiado interesada. Thranduil sonrió.

-Te lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado. –Aseguró el elfo, el enano le respondió a la sonrisa y durante un segundo todo fue perfecto.

-Ven.

Enano y elfo salieron de las habitaciones, tenían que ir solos, de otra manera habrían sido vistos y todo lo que planeaban no habría podido llevarse a cabo. El camino por el que Thorin lo guio era diferente al que habría tomado él, pronto se alejaron de los pasillos conocidos y se adentraron en la Montaña, el frío se coló en sus huesos y sintió una opresión difícil de ignorar.

Smaug estaba cerca.

Al parecer habían llegado por un camino alterno, uno que había evitado a los guardias y sin embargo, que se habría dentro de la cámara del tesoro. Inmensa se quedaba corto para describirla, se extendía mucho más allá de donde se podía ver, aunque para Thranduil eran claros sus bordes, perdidos en la oscuridad donde no se encendían antorchas.

-Smaug. –El enorme dragón parecía haberlos estado esperando, abrió los ojos de repente y  su gran cabeza abarcó todo su campo visual.

-Lo has traído. –Su voz profunda lo sorprendió, Thranduil creía que era terrible escuchar a un dragón hablar, algo que difícilmente se olvidaba.

-Lo hice. –Thorin mantenía la seguridad, no parecía sorprendido, era claro que había hablado con el dragón muchas veces antes, tal vez de esa manera fue que se enteró verdaderamente de que Thranduil tenía el Silmaril.

-¿El elfo me lo dará? –El dragón lo miró, sus antiguos ojos había visto el mundo como él lo conocía, lo había visto cambiar a lo que ahora era. Sin embargo esa mirada lo asustaba, era capaz de desaparecerlos de un solo movimiento y en vez de hacer eso, estaba ahí, hablando con los dos.

-Sin dudarlo. –Respondió Thranduil sintiendo que era necesario que se lo asegurara.

Sacó entonces la fría joya de entre su ropa, en aquel ambiente en penumbra brilló como el mismísimo sol. Los tres pares de ojos la contemplaron embelesados, era lo más valioso que existía y sin embargo, no valía más que la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Debería estar en el fondo del mar. –Dijo el dragón conocedor de las viejas historias.

-Maglor no la tiró nunca, fue algo que se contó y todos dieron por cierto. –Aclaró el elfo casi arrepentido, aunque él no había tenido nada que ver con esos tiempos donde elfos se levantaron en contra de elfos.

Smaug estiró su pata derecha, Thranduil sintió un ligero terror al verla acercarse a él pero sabía que sólo tenía un objetivo, por lo que colocó la joya sobre aquellas escamas. El poder encerrado en ella era extraño, producto de otra época, inmenso e incontrolable. Pareció fundirse con el dragón, cada que movía su pata los destellos iluminaban su rostro bestial.

-Jamás volveré a obedecer órdenes de un enano. –Anunció triunfal el dragón.

-Me parece bien. –Respondió Thorin.

El dragón se irguió en toda su grandeza, estiró sus alas y se elevó, tan grande era la cámara que tardó en alcanzar el techo para poder atravesarlo. El pasaje le permitía salir de la Montaña y elevarse en el cielo estrellado, podría ser que alguien lo viera, volar al norte, volverse cada vez más pequeño, convertirse en leyenda.

-Thrór y Thráin van a estar muy molestos.

-Tendrán que lidiar con ello. –El enano parecía muy contento con lo que sucedía, el elfo se preguntó desde cuánto tiempo antes habría estado planeando aquello.- ¿Me dirás ahora lo que quieres de mí como pago?

-No es el momento, es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

La locura en la Montaña era extrema, Smaug había salido, se había ido, ¿quién lo había hecho salir? Thranduil consiguió llegar a sus habitaciones, los elfos estaban listos ya para irse, cosa que hicieron siguiendo a Thorin. Sabía que tenía que sacarlos o su padre y abuelo descargarían su enojo contra ellos. Ya no podían amenazarlos con el dragón, pero aun así podían mantenerlos dentro del reino como huéspedes permanentes.

Los condujo fuera por un pasaje que los llevó alto hasta abrirse sobre la cara occidental de la Montaña, tuvieron que bajar por una escalera escondida en las enormes esculturas de piedra. Una vez afuera tomaron el camino a la ciudad del Lago, Thranduil no se despidió del enano, sabía que su partida de esta manera era por su propia seguridad, era algo que no había pensado en su plan original.

Sabía que volvería a ver a Thorin, se lo decía el hecho de que esperó durante varios minutos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos antes de volver dentro. Además de que tenían pendiente el asunto de su pago por haber entregado el Silmaril y no haber pedido la destrucción de Erebor. El dragón estaba aburrido, harto de servir a los enanos, estaba seguro de que habría sido feliz de haberlos matado a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> No olviden seguirme en Facebook en Fuch Yeah Sherlock y en Nimirie.


End file.
